


to overthink

by LucoLoco



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5561986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucoLoco/pseuds/LucoLoco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Greg Lestrade was lying in bed, it had truly just hit him.</p><p>He, Greg Lestrade, just had sex with Sherlock Holmes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to overthink

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in ages, so this is a warm up of sorts.

As Greg Lestrade was lying in bed, it had truly just hit him.

He, Greg Lestrade, just had sex with Sherlock Holmes.

He had sex with the ultimate pain-in-the-ass, super detective, Sherlock Holmes, and it was great. Fantastic, even, and he was sure it wasn’t just because he had just ended a months long sex drought.

Lestrade was still catching his breath and gaining control of his senses when he heard breathing that wasn’t his.

Sherlock.

Sherlock was still laying next to him. Not that he expected Sherlock get dressed immediately and leave when they finished, but it was still a shock that he was here. Maybe because it was proof that they had done what they just did together.

But Lestrade only knew that Sherlock was next to him because of the sense that there was a solid body next to him, he could feel the heat radiating off of Sherlock’s body.

And he realized he couldn’t actually turn and look at Sherlock. He wanted to, but something held him back.

Maybe it was the idea that if he looked over at Sherlock, it would be the final confirmation that they had crossed a line that couldn’t be uncrossed. And to be honest, he wasn’t sure how they crossed the line. The night was a blur. A solved case, drinks after the case, a discussion. But did it really matter how they got here? It was too late to do anything, all Lestrade could do was overanalyze everything that happened but it would all come to the same conclusion, which is that they had fucked and it was good.

Maybe he should have seen this coming. He had always had a soft spot for Sherlock, he didn’t know that this is what it was, that this is how it would turn out, but he would never have guessed that Sherlock would ever do anything like this with him.

And if he looked at Sherlock, he imagined they would have to talk about this, their feelings, and what happens after. Lestrade didn’t know if he was ready for that. He honestly didn’t know what this was, what it would be, or what he even wanted from this. Or maybe he was afraid to find out what it meant to Sherlock, that Sherlock needed a release or something and used Lestrade because he knew he’d let him. Lestrade didn’t want to be used. And Lestrade was scared to find out why he did it. Maybe he was using Sherlock, too. Not the way someone uses another for sex, but maybe as rebound for his divorce. He didn’t want that to happen if he would find out that he was using Sherlock to fill a void and nothing more.

His stomach started to churn.

Then he heard a hum.

Lestrade turned his head towards the noise.

He found himself looking in Sherlock’s eyes. They were intense, not only in color but in that look he got when he was observing and deducing, but he couldn’t look away.

“You’re worrying too much, you’re ruining the after glow.”

“S-sorry.”

Sherlock turned his body towards Lestrade.

“Turn over,” he demanded.

“…okay” said and did as he was told and faced Sherlock.

“No, the other way.”

Oh. Lestrade turned the other way, facing away from Sherlock, and felt him inch up behind him.

“We’ll figure this out in the morning, but please don’t overthink what has happened.”

“But shouldn’t we talk about this?”

“In the morning”

“But-“

“If you think either of us is simply using the other, you are even less observant than I thought”

Lestrade grinned.

“So please, relax and go to sleep. We can discuss this in the morning.”

Lestrade nodded when he felt an arm wrap around him. He missed the feeling of a warm body, though he wasn’t usually the one being held. Maybe it was Sherlock’s way of calming him down. Anyway, he had felt better and fell asleep to sound of Sherlock’s breathing.


End file.
